


What I Learned

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi, in universe- MHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: Kirishima gets a little homework help from his favorite tutor!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, kiribaku/ bakushima
Kudos: 19





	What I Learned

What I Learned 

(Kirishima’s POV) 

“Ugh!! My God! I swear this terrible subject has fried my brain!” I moaned, rubbing my aching temples. “Can you give me a hand man?”   
“Tch,” Bakugou scoffed, putting his phone down. “What don’t you get now, Shitty Hair?”   
I pointed down at the ridiculously difficult calculus question with a pathetic grin on my face, hoping for his sympathy. Lucky for me, Bakugou only sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up to come sit down beside me.   
“Let me see, moron,” he growled.   
I willingly moved over with a grateful smirk on my face.   
“Thanks bro, you’re the man!”   
He looked over at me for a second out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the problem, but before he did, I noticed a slight redness to his cheeks.   
Wait, is he blushing?? I can’t imagine why he would be. I turn my face back to the book to at least give the illusion of trying to figure the problem out, but all I can think of is Bakugou.   
I find myself studying him out of the corner of my eye. My eyes drift over his spiky ash colored hair, his intense red eyes, the firm line of his jaw, the way his beautiful pink lips move as he works through the problem...   
Wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking?! I say to myself, trying to clear my head and focus.   
It works for a minute before I start to smell something, something strong and sweet. For a second, I look around, confused as to where it could be coming from, until my thoughts are interrupted.   
“Hey, are you paying attention? I’m not doing this for me, ya know.”   
“What?” I say, turning to face him. “Oh, oh yeah. Sorry, I’m listening, I promise.”   
He nods, moving his attention back to the book. My mind drifted back to the enticing smell; Where could it be coming from??   
I turned back to Bakugou, and that’s when it finally hit me- the smell was coming from him!   
“Woah!” I exclaim, staring at him wide eyed.   
“Oh, are you finally getting it?” he asked, giving me a sideways glance.   
“Huh? Oh, no, sorry. I just...uh, Bakugou? What cologne do you use man?”   
“What? What does that have to do with your homework?”   
“Ha, it uh, it doesn’t,” I chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. I just smelled this alluring fragrance, and I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, and then I realized it was you...” I trailed off. I hadn’t realized it as I had been rambling, but he had turned his body so he was facing me. His dark crimson eyes were locked on mine, and he just stared at me. He didn’t seem mad, but there was an intensity that burned in them, as if he was waiting for something, but I didn’t know what.   
“Uh, sorry man, didn’t mean to space off again and then get weird,” I sputtered, quickly looking to the book. “Please don’t give up on me.”   
“So you like my smell, huh?”   
My head shot up, seeing that the intensity in his eyes was somehow emboldened. I could feel my cheeks redden as I nodded once, nervous as to where he was going with this.   
He smirked slightly, saying, “It’s not cologne, that’s my natural scent.”   
“You’re telling me you naturally smell like homemade caramel candy??”   
His smirk widened to a devilish grin. “It’s because of my quirk. I sweat nitroglycerin, which when exposed to oxygen gives off a sweet, caramel smell.”   
I just gaped at him in amazement. “Wow Bakugou, everything about you is remarkable.” My eyes widened in horror. Why the hell did I just say that! I panicked.   
“Uh, I mean, I didn’t mean it like that, I just, oh God-”   
I stopped losing my mind when I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked down, completely shocked when my eyes confirmed that it was, in face, his hand on mine. I looked back up to see his eyes on me again, but this time, much softer. He lowered them briefly to look down at our hands, and then, looking up from under his lashes, he blushed, saying, “Thanks Kiri, I think you’re really amazing too.”   
My chest tightened and I couldn’t breathe. Too cute! I thought, trying to look anywhere but directly at him so he wouldn’t see how red I was, but I soon realized there weren’t a whole lot of other places to look, as Bakugou had slowly begun to lean closer to me.   
Oh shit! I thought. He’s going to kiss me! What do I do?? I’ve never kissed anyone before!   
Before I even had time to think, I felt his lips connect with mine. My eyes widened impossibly wide, and my heart beat wildly, which I know he felt as he rested one of his hands on my chest.   
After a few seconds of panic, my body took over for me, knowing exactly what I wanted. I was amazed at myself as I watched my one hand caress his cheek while the other hand held the base of his head, slightly tilting him up towards me. After admiring the way he looked for another second, I let my eyes flutter closed and revel in the moment; My feelings earlier finally making sense.   
I love him, I thought with a smile. I felt him smile against my lips. “Is something funny?” I asked, pulling away to look at him. I froze in shock as I saw the most intoxicating sight; Bakugou’s smile. I was blown away by how beautiful his smile was. I felt as though I would melt into a puddle on the floor.   
I was pulled out of my trance as he finally spoke. “Nothing’s funny; I’m just glad I finally got to do that.”   
Least to say, what I learned that night had nothing to do with calculus...<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
